Sneaky Little Hobbitses
by maraudershobbit
Summary: Or three times Merry and Pippin tried to sneak up on Legolas and one time they succeeded. Rated T to be safe. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not JRR Tolkien. Anything you recognise belongs to him :)**

 **Authors Note: Hello! Thank you so much for the reviews and reads on my other stories :) It made my day. I wrote this because I sprained my ankle and had time to kill. Enjoy!**

 **Sneaky Little Hobbitses, or three times Merry and Pippin tried to surprise Legolas and one time they succeeded**

The first time they tried it, they had just left Rivendell. Silvery beams of light from the moon hit the leaf strewn floor and danced around the strange group, in various states of sleep. Aragorn was leaning against a gnarled tree trunk, his eyes darting round the clearing every so often to assure him of their safety. Gandalf was lying with his hat slightly covering his face. Now and then a rumble would emerge and he would shift, mumbling about the stubbornness of hobbits. Boromir was propped up by a tree, half asleep with his shield and horn within reach. The dwarf was flat on his back, his mouth open and his hand tightly curled around the handle of his axe. The moonbeams shone on the hobbits, all huddled together with four blankets haphazardly thrown over so that you could only see the tips of their curled hair. The last member of their company was turned slightly away from the bundle. His hands were folded over his chest and his blonde hair circled his face, catching the light and making his Elvish glow even more prominent.

Two pairs of eyes glared at the peaceful image. Muffled whispers could now be heard from the blankets.

"He looks too… still."  
"How is he comfortable? It's freezing and I'm sure all the tree roots in the world are under me."

Two heads of tousled hair now appeared. Necks craned to get a better look.

"He can't be asleep."  
"He looks asleep to me, Pip."  
"… Do you think we should check?"

More shuffling, and then:

"You go first."  
"What? Why?"  
"Because I'm taller."  
"… No you're not. I am!"

Silvery eyes turned as Aragorn looked on, amused.

"How about we go together?"

Soft footfalls crept up towards the elf. Small hands reached out towards him and then...

"I was right. He wasn't asleep."  
"… Really? I hadn't noticed."  
"Merry?"  
"What now?"  
"How are we going to get down?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

The second time, they had a plan.

"Why are we doing this again?"  
"Because we need to regain our dignity as hobbits."  
"I don't think you had any to start with."

Their fighting was halted by a figure walking into view. Two heads popped up from the leaves and looked at each other.

"Do you think he'll be angry?"  
"For the Shire's sake Pip, it was your idea."  
"But will he be angry?"  
"Most probably. But we have to regain our dignity, right?"  
"Right."

The figure bent down to gather fallen branches and straightened up again, just in time to catch the two hobbits in mid air.

".. I am going to kill you."  
"You jumped too!"  
"It was your idea!"  
"Gandalf is going to kill us."  
"I'm more worried about Frodo. He did say not to annoy people."  
"Good point."

Legolas strolled into the campsite and dropped the hobbits by Gandalf's feet.  
"I believe these belong to you."

The hobbits gulped. Legolas sat by Aragorn and watched as Frodo chased Merry and Pippin round, all of them yelling.

"I told you two-"  
"Run!"  
"You can't sneak up on-"  
"Quick!"  
"If you do one more- Oh, for the love of- Come down here now!"

"…Do you think he'll give up?"  
"No."  
"Well, at least we're safe at the moment."  
"I think you forgot something."  
"What? ... Oh."  
"You really shouldn't be surprised. He did climb trees with us when we were younger."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

The third time, they really should have known better. The company were struggling up Caradhras. Snow blasted around them and the wind shrieked, echoing around the peak. Gandalf was leading, hat firmly shoved over his eyes to shield them from the biting cold. Aragorn and Boromir followed, each holding two hobbits and trying to widen the pathway Gandalf was making. Legolas was running back and forth, trying to find a place where they could rest.

"Here! Over here!"

Following the shout, the Fellowship doubled their efforts and made it to where their Elf was. There was a small cave, just big enough to fit all of them and blessedly dry. They scrambled inside and Aragorn pulled out some fuel he had managed to save before they had started. Before long, the cave was lit by the cheering light of a fire.

Merry and Pippin were huddled together, whispering.

"How can he do that?"  
"I don't know Pip, maybe he's just lighter than us."  
"But he's tall! We're much shorter than him and we sank."  
"Well maybe all those second breakfasts are catching up."  
"Hey!"

Their scuffle was cut short by Frodo's swift kick.  
"Behave!"

"… Do you think that our weight would make him sink?"

"Two mischievous pairs of eyes met, and they shuffled over behind the Elf. Legolas was keeping watch by the cave entrance and he turned just in time to catch them.

"Next time, _tithen pen_ , don't tread so loudly."

He set them down by the fire and walked off again, leaving the two hobbits open mouthed.

"Did he just…"  
"We're hobbits, we can…"

Aragorn got to his feet and joined Legolas at the entrance.

"Take care, _mellon nin_ , they can be dangerous when insulted."  
"Estel, you forget that to be dangerous, they need to catch me first."  
"Perhaps, but I'd watch your back. They might meet Dan and Ro soon."  
"… Point taken."

 **Elvish Translations:**

Tithen pen- little one (I don't know the plural)

Mellon nin- my friend

For those of you who don't know, Estel is the elvish name given to him by his foster father, Elrond and Dan and Ro are nicknames for his foster brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

The fourth time, they had a little help. Merry and Pippin were in Gondor, chattering away about their time apart. Suddenly, two identical Elves appeared, hanging upside down.

"So we hear you've been trying to sneak up on an Elf."  
"And we thought you might need our help because-"  
"We have a lot of experience sneaking up on him"

Merry and Pippin glanced at each other, and then Merry spoke up,  
"Sorry, who exactly are you?"

The two elves flipped over so they were standing in front of the hobbits and bowed in unison, hand over heart.

"Elladan-"  
"And Elrohir_"  
"At your service." They finished together. The hobbits blinked.

"So, down to business…"

 **Two hours later…**

Legolas was strolling through the gardens, admiring the plants and ignoring the Orc smell that still lingered.

" _Mae govannen_ , Arwen." He said without turning round.  
" _Mae govannen_ , Legolas. I trust you are well?" A fair elf appeared from the trees.  
"Well enough. How fairs Frodo and Sam?" They began to walk back towards the White City.  
"Improving. My father says they should wake soon."

As they continued to make small talk, they headed towards a clump of trees. Four heads peeked out and waited. Soft giggles could be heard from the smaller ones. A whispered cue, and then…

"Arggghh!"  
"For the Shire!"  
"Merry! Pippin! What on- DAN, RO! LET ME GO!"

Splash! A soaking wet Legolas appeared from under the water to see the three elves and the two hobbits collapsing with laughter.

"We got you! You said we couldn't and we did!" The hobbits choked out through giggles.

"Yes, _tithen pen,_ you got me." Legolas said with a smile. The twins looked up and started slowly backing away; they had seen that smile before, and knew what it meant.

Splash! Splash! The hobbits emerged, spluttering and coughing. They could hear distant yelling.

"Run!"  
"Oh, come on Legolas, lighten up; it was a bit of-"  
"I'll lighten you up in a minute!"  
"Estel! Help us!"

 **The End**

 **Elvish Translations:** _Mae govannen_ \- Well met  
 _Tithen pen_ \- Little one (Couldn't find the plural)


End file.
